How to save a life
by Graviton Bomber
Summary: The story of four OCs in the world of rage filled humans out for blood
1. Chapter 1

Character profile

Anthony Hill:

Gender: male

Age: 17

Clothing: white button down long-sleeved dress shirt. black pin striped dress pants, red tie. glasses

personality: smart logical, uptight, calm

Eye color: Blueish gray

hair color: black

interests: Penny

weapons: katana's, pistol, sniper rifle

* * *

Penny:

Gender: Female

age: 18

clothing: light green hoodie with the minecraft creeper face on the front, black sweatpants, black gloves

Personality: brave, rash, adventurous, carefree.

eye color: green

hair color: orange

interests: Anthony

weapons: assault rifle

* * *

Tabuu:

gender: male

age 19

Clothing: black long-sleeved shirt, gray sweatpants, open fingered black gloves.

personality: leader like, inspiring, brave.

eye color: brown

hair color: black

interests: Twilight

weapon: Two katana's, tactical shotgun.

* * *

Twilight:

gender: female

Age: 18

clothing: dark red short-sleeved shirt, light red shorts,

personality: calm, silent, stops arguments.

eye color: blue

hair color: silver

interests: Tabuu

weapons: two katana's.

* * *

Chapter one

_Ring, ring ring, ring._

The common looked up dumbly, drooling.

It started clawing at the wall that the sound kept on coming from.

Hundreds of other commons aimlessly wandered around fighting amongst themselves, puking, and staring at nothing.

_Ringi-de ding ding ding._

The common started to claw more franticly at the wall, what was that noise?

The wall suddenly crumbled as a old and battered looking ice cream truck crashed through smashing 20 or so infected under it.

Two screaming teenagers and two yelling one's were inside the truck currently fleeing a tank wich soon fowllowed the truck through the hole in the wall.

I thought you said you knew how to drive Tabuu!?" Anthony screamed.

"WELL I"M SORRY BUT IN DRIVER'S ED THEY DIDNT HAVE F#$# GIANTS RUNNING AFTER YOU ROARING IN BLOOD LUST!" Tabuu yelled swerving to avoid slamming into a tree.

"I think I'm going to hurl." whispered Twilight her face turning a light shade of green.

Penny rolled her eyes at the two boys in the front seats fighting, She opened a latch on the roof and threw out a pipe bomb.

She smiled with glee when she heard a roar of pain and a thud.

Her grin slowly became a concerned frown when she heard a hissing sound.

"dammit um guys?"

"Jacob turned around. "Yeah?"

"We might want to leave the car."

"Wha why.. oh f***"

everyone fled the car as fast as they could, and were sent flying when the car exploded.

* * *

Tabuu groaned and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

'_Whats that growling noise, oh you have to be kidding me" _He thought slowly turning around.

Tabuu tried to deflect the Witch's claws, his swords were knocked out of his hands and he was sent flying into an ally way.

Tabuu slowly reached behind his back as the witch rushed towards him.

As the Witch got within three feet of him he suddenly whipped out two tactical shotguns.

"Suprise!" he yelled opening fire on the witch.

To be continued...


	2. BlackJack

Sorry if the last chapter was rushed.

* * *

_(Three weeks before)_

**_On September 7 2025 a new virus dubbed "the green flue" infected 40 percent of the population._**

**_The U.S military set up evac zones and transported the remaining non infected people there._**

**_It was a failure, 1 out of 10 survivors got scratched or bitten without knowing. _**

**_Entire camps were overrun from the inside. The military soon lost control on the streets, then the cities._**

**_Everything spiraled out of control, the power plants soon stopped working and the military pulled out of the city, the military eventually stopped broadcasting on the radio. Few safe zones remained intact._**

* * *

_Journal entrée #24_

_September 28th, 2025_

_Colton P. member of the U.S military_

_We held off another horde today, the infected are getting stronger and smarter, learning to hit us were it hurts the most._

_After a while killing becomes so natural that it doesn't affect you anymore, no remorse, no regret, only cold determination to survive. Another member of my squad changed last night, luckily he'd __been put down before anybody got hurt, I can't understand how this could happen in three damn weeks, this blood on my hands isn't mine, how is humanity ever going to come back?_

_End journal_

* * *

Colton fired off another shot into the advancing horde.

"Sir their climbing the barricade!" he yelled, as the hands of infected started to grasp the edges of the wall.

His commander cursed and kicked down hard smashing the hand of an infected that got to close for his comfort.

"Snipers target the hands!"

Snipers started firing , Colton watched as the hands of infected erupted to bits of shattered bone and flesh.

Colton continued to fire into the infected crowd below.

suddenly feeling something tug on his pant leg Colton whirled around his gun at ready.

To his shock a much younger member of another squad lay there, bleeding out through gash marks in his left side.

He knelt beside the wounded young man all thoughts about the war going on behind him vanishing.

"What happened to you kid?"

The young man looked up at him, regret showing in his eyes, and fear "We were doing so well...but then an infected jumped over the wall."

Colton raised an eyebrow, he knew that hunters and jockeys were capable of such feats, but hunters pounced and there was barely any room for one to crouch down with all the commons, and jockeys he knew they could jump high, but not that high.

The young man continued "It was insane never stopping it bit a squad member and..."

Colton could guess where this was going.

"It was chaos a charger smashed through the wall while everyone panicked and the infected poured in."

The young man cried out clutching his side "It.. it gave me these... I..you...dont let them get to the other civilians...dont let..."

The young man went limp his eyes rolling back in his head.

Colton bent down and closed the dead mans eyes. "Thank you" he muttered.

* * *

Suddenly he heard the sound of infected from the direction the now dead man had come from.

"Get ready! their inside the base!" he yelled.

The infected rushed towards them screaming in blood lust Colton cut through the horde with a his squad members covering all sides.

"Almost out of here." he heard one man mutter.

"What?"

"Shut up and shoot the infected!"

Colton sighed and continued firing away.

(Five minutes later.)

They made their way to the other side, trying find survivors.

He saw the hole made by the charger it was clear of all infected.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" the man from earlier yelled.

"NO come back and help! you coward!"

The man ignored him and rushed towards the hole.

Only to be tackled to the ground by an infected, he screamed as it ripped out his throat, Colton looked at it in shock.

It raised its head from the dead mans carcass, it was an infected teenager, male, pale skin, short blonde hair that shadowed its eyes, It had long talon like finger nails stained black by dried blood.

It gave him in intelligent look, a knowing smile, suddenly it rushed towards the man on his left with more speed than he had ever seen from an infected, It let out insane laugh as the startled mans blood poured into the earth.

"DAMNIT!" Colton yelled opening fire on it with his remaining squad member.

It just kept dodging the bullets, his partner sniped at it with his rifle it held up its hand and parried away the bullet, lunging towards him it slashed open his side and laughed once more.

Colton found his gun knocked out of his hands as the infected charged by him, he pulled out a knife and as the infected passed by him again slashed an ark around him.

The infected yelped as its cheek slashed open. It skidded to a halt and growled softly at him. It jumped to the wall pushing itself to another tower and flipped out of the safe zone.

Colton collapsed in fatigue, he slowly pieced together a name for the creature he had faced, as he slashed open its cheek he saw the cut go through tattooed word on its cheek. They spelled out:

**BLACKJACK**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it next chapter will focus on the other group of survivors


End file.
